


Bunker Privacy

by Sarrabr4



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarrabr4/pseuds/Sarrabr4
Summary: After 1941 Hollywood, Wyatt tries desperately to spend some alone time with Lucy but they get interrupted by members of the team.





	Bunker Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. Timeless is owned by NBC!
> 
> Ok so I loved Timeless from the getgo but fell in love even more with it during the hiatus, binging the first season before the second aired but this is my first venture in the fiction world for this amazing show so I hope it doesn't entirely suck. - Sarra

Staying in the bunker with a federal agent, two techies, an industry giant and a former terrorist was not Whatt's idea of romantic. Ever since they had come back from 1941 Hollywood, Wyatt wanted nothing more than to spend some quality time with Lucy but that was a near imporrible thing to do. Every time he thought they were alone, they'd been interrupted by either Jiya or Rufus and in the latest case, Agent Christopher.

"I swear if we get interrupted one more time I might scream." Wyatt held Lucky's cheeks in his hands as he leaned down to capture her lips in his.

"I never pegged you for the throwing a fit type." Lucy whispered as she opened her eyes and the two seperated.

"I'm not it's just." He trailed off. "It's not exactly easy trying to have some privacy here."

"Well kissing in the hallway might not be the best way to achieve said privacy." She giggled as she looked on both sides of them to make sure they were alone.

"I know but I'll take any second alone with you at this point." He smirked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Than we better find somewhere more private." He eyes looked around them for a door they could hide behind and when she did, she pushed Wyatt towards said door, her lips attacking his this time. He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady themselves but as soon as they entered the room, they would both come to regret it.

"Lucy, Wyatt?!" Agent Christopher was startled by the apparition of the two and they in turn stopped dead in their tracks, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Lucy's voice was trembling from fear and embarassement and Wyatt stood at attention, swallowing hard.

"It won't happen again ma'am." Wyatt's voice was steady but his heart was pounding in his chest.

"You can go." Agent Christopher knew that things had changed between the two after their return from hollywood but this was only a confirmation of what had really happened there.

Lucy turned and practically ran down the hallway and into her room while Wyatt was close behing, wanting to make sure she was ok. "OH MY GOD!" Lucy was out of breath and she pressed her back against the cool metal wall. "I had no idea." Tears were now threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok." He was next to her in an instant, taking away all traces of the tears that had just fallen on her cheeks with his thumbs. "It had to come out eventually." He tried his best to reassure her.

"Are you kidding me?" SHe couldn't believe her ears. "Of all the people to find out first."

"Well technically she wasn't the first." He tried to lighten the mood but Lucy wouldn't have it.

"Ok so for Rufus to stumble on us and for him to tell Jiya, I can live with that. But Agent Christopher?" She threw her hands in the air out of exasperation.

"So you're telling me that you would have preferred for Connor Mason to be the first to find out about us after Rufus and Jiya?" That mere thought made Lucy get a fit of the giggles and she finally laughed off the idea, her body finally falling into Wyatt's as they both laughed it off.

"Hey." He stopped Lucy mid stride as she was heading straight ahead, clearly not paying attention to her surroundings. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Jiya. Rufus asked me to go see her, something about visions." She shrugged.

"I was on my way to see you, I'm sure Jiya won't mind." His hands were resting on her hips and all he wanted now was time alone with her and the door behind them was the best place to do that. He pushed her gently against it before she could object and his lips were instantly on hers.

"Wyatt, we'll get caught again." She giggles as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not this time babydoll." He whispered to her ear as he turned the knob and pushed the door open, pushing her gently inside.

"Aren't you the hothead?" She teased back with a smirk on her lips.

"Enough with getting caught and going through the wrong doors." He kissed her again. "Now it's really just you and me." He right arm was wrapped around her waist and he pulled her as close to him as he could. She had been so close to him in the past week yet he couldn't get to her and it was getting frustrating.

"And what do we suggest we do?" Her hands were now both restaing against his chest.

"How about this?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he rubbed his nose against before their lips lightly touched. Lucy felt a spark of electricity against her lips when Wyatt ran his tongue against her lip, asking for entrence and suddenly her body was slightly elevated to meet his as the kiss intensified.

"Wyatt." She exhaled deeply as their kiss ended.

"Lucy." His fingers were gliding against the soft material of her shirt before he found the first button and started undoing it. "I never thought I'd feel like this again but ever since I met you, you've lit in spark in me again."

"Show me." She had a fire ignited in her chest every moment that he was close to her and she wanted to feel their connection again. His lips took hers in again and they kissed as he worked her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders, leaving her in only her bra. Her skin was soft under his touch but he could feel the goosebumps form along the way.

"God you're beautiful." He commented under hooded eyes, Lucy blushing lightly.

"How about we see how hot you look under that shirt." She countered, her hands already working on his shirt to pull it over his head. "How lucky am I that you're all mine." She eyed him with a smirk before she kissed him, silencing both their thoughts and letting their bodies speak. They fumbled slightly with each other's clothes but they finally fell against the sheet, Wyatt's broad body over Lucy's smaller frame.

"Luck has nothing to do with this." He entered her gently, his face hidden in her neck as she pushed hers back in extacy. The first time they had been together in 1941 Hollywood, they had finally admitted their feelings to each other so this time, they were able to enjoy them moment. They moved in sync, Lucy's nails digging into Wyatt's back as he hit her sweet spot again and again.

"Wyattt." Lucy whimpered, feeling like she was going to tumble over the edge, her fingers digging into the hard muscles of his shoulders, letting their feelings for each other invade every single cell in her body. As Lucy lost any sense of control, she felt Wyatt's body tighten under her fingers as he had his own release. He leaned his forehead against Lucy's and tried his best not to overwhelm her with his weight on top of her but Lucy pulled him to her and kept him close. When Wyatt had regained enough composure, he rolled off of her and pulled her against him.

"I'll take some you and me time like this anytime." Lucy burried her face in Wyatt's neck, her breathing laboured and her heart thundering in her chest.

"Yes ma'am." He moved from his back to his side so he could hover over her. He was about to kiss her when there was a loud banging on the door.

"The mothership jumped." They heard Rufus scream from behind the steel door.

"Looks like the outside world is calling." Wyatt was now hiding in her neck growling with frustration at yet another interruption. "Let's go." She brushed her thumb against his cheek.

"Let's go." He finally kissed her before they scrambled back to their reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that I was able to stay true to the characters and the story but please leave a review to tell me what you thought about it and if you have ideas or prompts that you'd want me to write about, feel free to leave it in a review.


End file.
